falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
New California Republic
|footer = Reputation image from Fallout: New Vegas. }} The New California Republic (NCR) is a federal presidential republic founded in New California, comprised of five contiguous states and additional territories and holdings in Nevada, Mexico (Baja California)Dialogue with Hanlon in Fallout: New Vegas: "Mojave Outpost sent word through the stations. The rangers coming up from Baja moved through Dayglow a week ago." and along the Colorado River. The NCR emphasizes and claims to support a myriad of old-world values, such as democracy, personal liberty, and the rule of law. It also strives to restore general order to the wasteland, the improvement and development of infrastructure and economic systems, and a basic common peace between the people.NCR history holodisk. The Republic dedicates itself to the values of the old world: Democracy, liberty, the rule of law, all in order to make the wasteland a better place. However, the recent expansion of the Republic has exposed issues with territorial control, loyalty, and corruption, especially under the leadership of Aaron Kimball and his cabinet. Background The history of the Republic dates back to the survivors of Vault 15 who emerged from the shelter around 2097 and founded the town of Shady Sands. With the assistance of Vault Dweller, who destroyed the Khan raider tribe, Aradesh and his daughter, Tandi, led the community into prosperity. With expanding trade routes came cultural exchange, eventually culminating in a movement aiming at forming a national entity. The idea resonated with other wastelanders and won popular support, leading to the formation of the New California Republic in Shady Sands in 2186, with a trial council government established to draft the constitution. Three years later, in 2189, the Republic proper was voted into existence as a federation of five statesThe Courier: "What's the New California Republic?" Hayes: "Where do you come from that you haven't heard of the NCR? Nevermind, it doesn't matter much. If you haven't heard of us, you must not be from the Legion. Put simply, the NCR is the greatest nation currently functioning." The Courier: "Can you tell me more about the NCR?" Hayes: "Sure can. The NCR was founded from the survivors of one of the great Vaults. We started as a small settlement called Shady Sands. We now consist of 5 states, that make up the greatest nation since the Great War." (Hayes' dialogue) organized around major settlements in the wastes: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub, and Dayglow.The Courier: "Can you tell me more about the NCR?" Hayes: "Sure can. The NCR was founded from the survivors of one of the great Vaults. We started as a small settlement called Shady Sands. We now consist of 5 states, that make up the greatest nation since the Great War." (Hayes' dialogue) Less than a century after its founding, the Republic is a model example of post-apocalyptic success and good ethics. Steady expansion and development led to widespread political enfranchisement, the establishment of rule of law and its enforcement, security from threats within and without (to a reasonable degree), and good standards of living (above mere subsistence, at minimum) are a reality for its massive population of over 700,000 citizens.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.41: "'''New California Republic' ''The New California Republic was born from the remnants of the survivors of Vault 15 and the small walled community they founded, Shady Sands. Under the leadership of Aradesh, and with the assistance of the Vault Dweller (who saved Tandi, Aradesh's daughter and a future president of the NCR), the community prospered. Trade routes with other settlements allowed cultural exchange, and a movement to form a national entity gradually took root and won popular acceptance. In 2186, the town of Shady Sands changed its name to "New California Republic" and formed a trial council government to draft a constitution. Four more settlements joined the council, and in 2189 the NCR was voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub, and Dayglow. By post-apocalyptic standards, the NCR is a paragon of economic success and good ethical character: political enfranchisement, rule of law, a reasonable degree of physical security, and a standard of living better than mere subsistence are daily realities for its 700,000+ citizens. Currently, the NCR in a state of transition, with rapid economic growth and a sea change in political leadership endangering its grand humanitarian ideals. Nowhere is this more evident than in the Mojave, where the occupation of Hoover Dam has improved access to electricity and water, but at the cost of straining its budget and embroiling its armed forces in a morally corrosive imperialist project. The NCR government's aim is to annex New Vegas as the republic's sixth state. While it already controls Hoover Dam, its treaty with Mr. House and the three families compels it to allot one-fifth of the dam's electrical and water production to local use free of charge. Adding injury to insult, the NCR is locked into protecting New Vegas from invasion by Caesar's legion even as it receives not one cap in tax revenue from the Strip's highly lucrative resort operations. NCR citizens in the Mojave have largely come here for economic reasons, whether as paid citizen soldiers or as prospectors and fortune-seekers." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles) The situation improved even further with the Mojave Campaign and securing the flow of electricity and water from Hoover Dam to the Republic. However, the protracted campaign has come at a cost. The death of President Tandi, who cherished the humanitarian values upon which the Republic was founded, resulted in marked changes in the character of the Republic. The NCR in 2281 is in a period of transition, experiencing rapid economic growth and dramatic political changes, endangering its original grand ideals. Nowhere is that more evident than in the morally corrosive, imperialist Mojave Campaign, championed by President Aaron Kimball and aiming for the unilateral annexation of the city of New Vegas as the sixth state of the Republic. Years of campaigning led to a stalemate, locking NCR as the protector of New Vegas from Caesar's Legion, without a single cap in tax revenue from the New Vegas Strip or concessions from Robert House, proprietor of the Strip, who is content to abide by the terms of the Treaty of New Vegas and use the 5% of the dam's output for their own ends. This left the Republic overstretched and weighed down with bureaucracy, unable to properly supply its campaign, the direct result of both General Oliver's insistence on massing troops and resources at Hoover Dam and Camp McCarran at the expense of the rest of the Republic's Mojave garrison and the NCR Senate having cut funding to the Mojave Campaign. Meanwhile, NCR citizens continue to come to the Mojave Wasteland, either as traders, fortune seekers, or citizen soldiers fighting for the Republic, swelling New Vegas' economy while dwindling the Republic's. Flag The flag of the New California Republic is directly inspired by the state flag of California, which depicts a California grizzly bear on a patch of grass. It is unknown whether both North and South California would continue using the flag after being split in 1969 when the commonwealths would become another layer of governance.Fallout Bible 6: New California Republic Nevertheless, the NCR would adopt a version of this flag during the formative years as a nation. The first iteration of the flag would be largely different, but similar in design to the California state flag. The first flag of the Republic would depict a California grizzly bear with two heads, with the abbreviation "NCR" behind it, as well as the entire state of California, and a single red star with the upper left corner, and underlined by a thin red bar. This flag would eventually fall out of favor by 2281 for a flag much more similar to the California state flag with the only differences being the two-headed California grizzly bear and "New California Republic" printed below it. This new version would be the defacto flag of the New California Republic, with the old flag being just an interesting footnote in history.NCR's flag in Fallout: New Vegas Society Abstractly, the NCR represents progress; while tribals and other wastelanders scratch out a meager existence, citizens of the NCR enjoy the wasteland luxuries of a steady economy, healthcare, laws, and legitimate government, not to mention the largest military to ensure they have a shot at more than just survival.The Courier: "Tell me about the NCR." Cassandra Moore: "I don't have time to discuss all the different aspects of the NCR with you, but if you want it all in a nutshell - the NCR is progress. If you wander around the wasteland you'll find all sorts of tribes, villages, and such where people spend most of their time trying to survive. The NCR gives its citizens a shot at something more. We have laws, currency, healthcare, government. All the things that were lost. It's not perfect, but it's worth protecting, which is why we also have the largest military in existence." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) The large population of the New California Republic means it is composed of a highly diverse number of individuals, from highly refined inhabitants of the Republic's grand urban centers, through merchants and frontier settlers, to the large numbers of farmers and ranchers responsible for the Republic's economic might. That economic power was one of the key factors in the transformation of society between 2241 and 2281. As survival ceased being a major concern for the vast majority of NCR citizens, the problem of collective welfare has been largely superseded by concerns about individual prosperity. People providing services free of charge are now the exception, rather than the rule, with skilled workers routinely charging for their services, from tailors to surgeons. Moreover, after over 80 years of scavenging, the wastelands of New California have been largely picked clean of salvageable goods. NCR citizens who can still make a living exclusively by scavenging and hunting are an uncommon sight. The combination of these cultural and economic factors led to the rebirth of wage labor: Most citizens have to seek an employer at a mill, factory or farm and work to earn their keep and earn money necessary to survive. But these jobs are easy to find in one of the many mills and farms in New California.The Courier: "Are you from California?" Jas Wilkins: "Born and raised. Things back in California are better than they've ever been, according to my grandpa. The Raiders are mostly gone now and it's easy enough to get a job at one of the mills or farms. But now there's taxes and laws and other things. The NCR keeps things safe and orderly, but it's all very boring. So, I came out east towards the frontier." (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) The citizens themselves hold a variety of opinions on these developments. While many praise the economic strength hammered out in the furnaces of the wasteland, many other decry the loss of communal spirit. Some will even curse the selfishness of other citizens, usually while pursuing goals that are just as selfish. One thing is common: The belief that opportunity has largely dried up at home and real fortunes await further east. Equality The Republic prohibits persecution and discrimination on the basis of gender, ethnicity, sexuality, or religious belief (so long as said religion does not advocate violence). Since 2205, it also protects ghouls and mutants, though enforcement of these rights has been uneven (even as far as 2281, one can find super mutants tortured by NCR troops with impunity or politicians who make a career out of anti-mutant bigotry).The Courier: "Do you know anything about that Super mutant walking around town?" Klamath Bob: "Oh, heh. Yeah, that's Mean Sonofabitch. I know the name sounds bad, but he likes it. He's one nasty old coot. Far as I can tell, he's one of them original Super Mutants, what came from the Boneyard. Wandered about after that "Master" fellow died. Eventually got caught somewhere around the Hub, back in NCR. Boy, they sure treated him mean down there. Cut him up so bad he can't talk no more. I tried to buy him, just so they'd stop hurting him, but they didn't want any of it." (Klamath Bob's dialogue)Mercenary note In general, the Republic is successful in its enforcement of equality laws. However, since the death of President Tandi and the election of President Kimball, there has been some retrenchment. The reactionary undercurrent, especially among males, led to a disproportionately high number of promotions for male military officers, while discourse arguing the differences between males and females has reappeared.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.457: "'''Equality' ''By law, the NCR prohibits persecution and discrimination on the basis of gender, ethnicity, sexuality, or religious belief (so long as said religion does not advocate violence). Legal protection of Ghouls and other mutants was added in 2205, though enforcement of these rights has been spotty. For the most part, the NCR's practices live up to its ideals, but there has been some retrenchment since the death of President Tandi. Aaron Kimball's popularity was amplified by a reactionary undercurrent, especially among males, calling out a need for a "strong man" to lead the NCR forward. In the years since Kimball took office, male military officers have been promoted disproportionately to females, and discourse arguing the differences between males and females has reappeared." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) Regardless of the setbacks, slavery is outlawed in all NCR territories.Fallout Bible 6: "NCR has outlawed slavery in their territories, have one of the best and largest standing armies in the wastes, and have benefited under their current President, Tandi, who has been with the Republic since she was a young girl in Shady Sands (see History, below). On the plus side, the NCR has outlawed slavery in their territories, has attempted to bring civilization and law back to the wasteland, and they don't (openly) discriminate against ghouls and mutants." Homosexuality is generally accepted in the core states of the Republic, though frontier territories away from the more civilized center tend to show prejudice.The Courier: "Bachelor You didn't tell me your name." Knight: " |Knight's homosexual, but he doesn't want anyone in the Outpost to know for reasons he'll explain soon.}}" The Courier: "What do you mean?" Knight: " " The Courier: "Didn't realize NCR was so spineless." Knight: "Now wait a minute - Republic's a sight better than... other alternatives. Women are serving here, after all. The rest... well, might take some time. And they're more accepting back West, like I said. In the meantime..." The Courier: "Forget it, then, you're a waste of time." Knight: "Wait... wait a minute. Look. Some things in the NCR are... aren't ideal. But I want to help. " The Courier: "So is that a "no," you don't want to be friends, or..." Knight: "I... would, perhaps some other time. When my orders take me to Vegas, perhaps. Wish things were different, but might take some time. " (Knight's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) During her long presidency, Tandi enacted legislation that limited the number of cattle head and the acreage of fields that could be owned by a single person, limiting the power of the Stockmen's Association and the Republican Farmer's Committee. Following her death, the restrictions were slowly eroded away by each new president and finally overturned during the presidency of Aaron Kimball. As a result, wealthy farmers and ranchers (commonly known as Brahmin barons) exert a disproportionate amount of influence, despite having just one vote on paper. Economy The NCR's free marketThe Courier: " " Blake: "SUCCEEDED Well, the Far Go Traders have been trying to edge us out on the new armor contract for the troops. This could swing things in our favor. All right, let McCarran know they should expect the first shipment in a week or so." (Blake's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) economy is based on two resources, ever since its inception: Great brahmin herds and swaths of land restored to arable condition. Providing meat, leather, milk, and other foodstuffs, these are the backbone of the economy of the Republic. As a result, ranchers and farmers hold great sway in the Republic. During Tandi's presidency, anti-cartel regulations were implemented to limit the acreage and Brahmin heads one man could control. However, with her death, pressure from the Stockmen's Association and the Republican Farmer's Committee certainly helped erode them, until President Kimball overturned them completely. As a result, since 2241 much of the Republic's farming and Brahmin herding has been monopolized by Brahmin and agricultural barons, incredibly wealthy individuals who exert a lot of influence thanks to their money. Their success also led to the emergence of cottage industries, such as the rebirth of luxury goods manufacture and pseudo-journalism reporting on the latest purchases, commissions, and life lessons of the new rich and famous.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.456: "Controversy over Economic Development The NCR's economy is based on two resources: its great Brahmin herds, and swaths of land that have been restored to arable condition. These provide the nation with meat, leather, and starchy vegetables. During President Tandi's presidency, regulations limited the number of cattle head and the acreage of fields that could be owned by a single person. Despite constant pressure from the Stockmen's Association and Republican Farmer's Committee, such regulations loosened only a little so long as Tandi was in office. Following her death, however, they eroded until President Kimball overturned them completely. As a result, the past 12 years have seen the rise of the Brahmin Barons and Agri-Barons: captains of industry who are, by post-apocalyptic standards, spectacularly wealthy. This has given birth to a number of cottage industries, from the rebirth of luxury goods production to "journalism" that reports on the latest purchases, commissions, and "life lessons" of the newly rich and famous. The past 12 years has also seen a change in attitudes towards collective welfare. Citizens of the NCR rarely face significant dangers on a daily basis, and survival is an assumption rather than an aspiration. Citizens are far more reluctant to share food and other resources, and the person who provides services free of charge, whether it's something as quotidian as sewing or as rarefied as surgical expertise, are now the exception rather than the rule. An added economic strain is the scarcity of salvageable goods. Sixty-five years of scavenging has done a good job of picking clean the wastes of what was once Southern California. Rare are those individuals who can make a living by scavenging and hunting what they need. A consequence of these economic and cultural transformations has been the rebirth of wage labor. Whereas one's labor was until recently seen as benefitting and belonging to a collective (whether a family or small town), it has now become a commodity. To earn their keep, many citizens must seek an employer and trade the sweat of their brow for Caps. Citizens of the NCR hold a variety of opinions about these developments. Many boast of their nation's economic strength; others decry what they feel has been lost. Many curse the selfishness of their fellow citizens, usually while pursuing aims that will benefit only themselves or their families. Here in the Vegas wastes, however, nearly all citizens will agree on one matter: opportunity has dried up back home, and to earn a fortune, one must come East." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) Other branches of industry have also developed. Light industry, including tools, clothes making, mills and other manufacturing, form a significant part of the Republic's industrial output. Another notable element of the Republic's economy are its ordnance workshops, producing standardized weapons and armor for the New California Republic Army and Rangers.Vault City travel log: "New California Republic ''New California Republic: The territories of NCR are located far to the south of Vault City. Trades mechanical equipment, gold, and various surplus products in exchange for Vault City medical technology. NCR has recently stepped up efforts to absorb Vault City as a border territory, so Vault Citizens should exercise extreme caution when traveling to NCR. ''Population: Though a census has been conducted, we do not have access to the figures. NCR is believed to have many tens of thousands of people. ''Government: President and a Congress. ''Background radiation count: Current readings are unavailable. Mutation rate: Varies amongst territories." The ever-expanding trade routes led to the rise of powerful merchant houses, such as the Crimson Caravan Company, the Far Go Traders and the Gun Runners, which continue to all but completely dominate all trade within New California. Currency The NCR created its own currency in the form of gold coins around the turn of the 22nd century. Bottle caps were useless at this time due to the gold reserves of the NCR. This changed when the Brotherhood of Steel destroyed the gold reserves in 2281. The NCR dollar devalued and the conversion rate increased to 2.5 NCR dollars to one cap. FNV 20$ bill.png|NCR $20 bill FNV 100$ bill.png|NCR $100 bill FNV 5$ bill.png|NCR $5 bill F2money.gif|NCR minted coins The common denotations of NCR currency are the $5, $20, and $100 bills. The $5 bill features a picture of Aradesh and Shady Sands, the $20 bill features pictures of Seth and the NCR Ranger insignia, and the $100 bill features pictures of Tandi. Population Since 2241, New California has been radically growing in size. Their exponential growth has allowed the NCR to become the largest known post-war country, with a total population number above 700,000. The Republic's large population has meant a diverse range of commerce and the development of sprawling urban centers. The NCR's sheer number of citizens has also bolstered its armed forces with an advantage that not many have and has allowed them to completely overwhelm any force that stands in its way through attrition with wave tactics that have been employed on both the Brotherhood of Steel during Operation: Sunburst and the Enclave during the raid of Navarro, and the favored tactic of General Lee Oliver when fighting the Legion in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam.the Courier: "I'm ready. What is the plan?" Lanius: "In the past, the NCR has relied upon attrition, withering our numbers with ranged fire and falling back as necessary. Not this time. The dam contains tunnels to its heart, overlooked by the NCR... now occupied by the Legion. When the battle begins, the NCR will find our teeth at their throats in a dozen places. There will be no attrition, no falling back, only carnage." (Lanius' dialogue)Mr. New Vegas: "Unconfirmed reports say NCR's General Lee Oliver may have uprooted from his post at Camp McCarran in order to be present at Hoover Dam. NCR sources say that holding the Dam against Caesar's Legion has become their main strategic priority, and this move would not be unexpected." (Mr. New Vegas' dialogue) The NCR's size has likely been a strong influencing factor in the expansionist politics of its political and military leaders. The manpower at the disposal of President Kimball has him sending Rangers into parts of Mexico while also contesting Hoover Dam against Caesar's Legion. The NCR's population also acts as deterrence of sorts for some factions, in particular, the Brotherhood of Steel and the Van Graffs are hesitant to retaliate against the NCR because of the sheer size of their armed forces.The Courier: "What do you think of the NCR?" Veronica Santangelo: "I'm worried they'll be the death of the Brotherhood. They take what they want. We defend our interests to the death. But there's a handful of us and tens or hundreds of thousands of them. So it's not going to end well. Last time we clashed we lost a lot of people. Retreated to our bunker. Now we're afraid to even move around during the day." (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue)The Courier: "What do you think of the NCR?" Gloria Van Graff: "You must not know a lot about my family or you wouldn't have asked that. The Van Graffs and the NCR have been enemies for decades. They've tried to block our expansion for years, but we've managed to grow regardless. The problem is they have, too. The NCR is huge, now. We're talking on a scale that's difficult to imagine. Time was, we could fight them and hold our own. Not so anymore. My family has enough men and guns to field a small army, but the NCR can field a really, really big army. Fighting them is out of the question now." (Gloria Van Graff's dialogue) While the NCR's population is an immense advantage, the NCR can barely support the size of itself. The NCR Army is under-equipped and can hardly afford to give supplies to its camps and new recruits, and are nearly always stretched too thin because of over-zealous expansion.In-game events at Camp McCarranIn-game events at Camp Forlorn HopeIn-game events at Bitter SpringsThe Courier: "How did you end up selling weapons?" Arms merchant: "Going home didn't feel right, not with those savages camped on the other side of the river, sharpening their knives. And I still get to see my old platoon when they pass through here... make sure the new C.O. is treating them right, and sneak them extra ammo. Anyway, I was always complaining about the standard issue gear. The new kids don't even get body armor, can you believe that?" (Arms merchant's dialogue) Many citizens of the NCR are also expanding eastward because opportunities for success are near non-existent in the NCR's states outside of becoming a prominent Brahmin Baron overnight. The NCR government have been capitalizing off the want of its citizens to expand westward and have enacted legislation such as the Thaler Act to support more citizens expanding eastward towards New Vegas. Ironically, the NCR's greatest strength may also be its greatest threat to itself. Studies conducted by the Office of Science and Industry have predicted that in a decade the NCR will grow so large that it will surpass its production to consumption rate and put in the NCR in a food shortage.The Courier: "NCR has a food shortage?" Thomas Hildern: "Not yet. But our government understands the value of proactive thought. Our studies project an imbalance between production and consumption. Or, for a layman such as yourself - not enough food, too many mouths to feed. Mass starvation. In a decade or so." (Thomas Hildern's dialogue) Efforts are being made to stop that possibility, but research into the matter is slow going.Events of There Stands the Grass Politics (in office 2196-2248) has expanded the Republic from a fledgling alliance of towns into the sprawling republic.]] The New California Republic is a federal unicameral presidential republic based on the principle of representative democracy, established as the successor of the pre-War United States.President Aaron Kimball's speech at Hoover Dam: ".... There are some back home who ask me, "But who are we protecting? What is Nevada to us?" Sometimes we forget that the light of our society shines beyond our borders. Sometimes we take those privileges for granted that our forebears fought so hard to achieve. We must always remember that wherever Californians stand, we carry our principles with us: equal respect, representation, and protection under the laws of a just republic. This was the same fire that burned in the heart of the Old World that preceded us. We are the heirs of that civilization, torchbearers eastward of the Pacific, into the darkness of this wasted land. ...." (Aaron Kimball's dialogue) The executive branch is the Council, headed by the President of the New California Republic and their Vice-President, elected by the Congress.NCR history holodisk: "Who's in charge here? NCR may be a bit different from what you're used to. There are no chieftains, town bosses, kings, or dictators here. Our leaders are elected by the people! That's right -- every state has the right to send representatives to the Hall of Congress. These representatives select the President and Vice-President to head the council and it is their advice which guides the President's decisions. For ten terms now, President Tandi has been the unanimous choice of the council, who respect her wisdom and foresight."Fallout Bible 6: "Government: The government of NCR is much like the Pre-War United States, with a House of Congress staffed by elected representatives (Congressmen elected by their states). These representatives decide upon the President and Vice-President to head the council and govern the republic - under advice from the representatives, of course (NCR, at the time, has no existing term limits - Tandi was currently serving her tenth year at the beginning of Fallout 2). The titles for these representatives have ranged from "Councilor," "Counselor," "Councilman," "Representative," "Senator," and in particular, the Hub (in its own obstinate way) prefers to call their representatives "Governors." (There is a lot of friction between the Hub and Shady for a variety of reasons, usually related to trade rights and caravan routes.) In any event, all titles are recognized and accepted outside of the council chambers, but within the chambers, the titles are occasionally used as insults and spark furious debates - nothing more than petty displays of each state trying to exert its independence." When elected, the President and their cabinet serve a term of 5 years before elections are to be held again. Effectively, a President can serve for life as there are no term limits to presidency as there was with the United States.Tandi served as president from 2196 to 2248 which is 11 terms, but technically only 10 as she died before fulfilling the entire term The Congress, also known as the Senate, forms the legislative branch and is a unicameral parliament staffed by representatives elected in popular elections by citizens of each state that comprises the Republic. Apart from legislation, the Congress also acts as an advisory body to the government of the Republic. Notably, while the general term for representatives is "Congressman", the states themselves use a variety of titles: "Councilor," "Counselor," "Councilman," "Representative," and "Senator." In particular, the Hub (in its own obstinate way) insists on calling their representatives "Governors." The terms are used interchangeably and used widely outside the chambers of the Council and Congress, but within them they can be used as insults and spark furious debates. Each state represented in NCR Congress sends one''"...Hanlon was elected as the senator of Redding."'' (Fallout: New Vegas endings) representative to Shady Sands. The judicial branch comprises courts and judges ruling in accordance with NCR's adapted version of American common law. The United States uses common law, so it's logical that its heirs would continue to use it - after adapting it to post-nuclear needs, of course.NCR justice systemNCR history holodisk: "To ensure justice and liberty, all citizens have access to NCR's courts and the right to vote for a representative of their choice to sit in the Hall of Congress." Territory The New California Republic is a federation of five states.NCR civilian: " " (Generic NCR civilian dialogue) The NCR also has several territorial holdings that are prospective in becoming a state, such as parts of northern California, Baja, and the Mojave.The Courier: "Won't killing President Kimball just anger the NCR?" Caesar: " That said, every once in a while I hear something so ignorant, I have to respond. This is one of those times. The Profligates' morale is in the shitter. They've occupied the Mojave for years, getting picked off one by one. They were told it'd be easy. They keep being told that victory is right around the corner, that Vegas will roll over, become the sixth state of their little union. It's President Kimball who's been telling them that. When he dies, the enormity of his lies will come crashing down, the punchline to a bad joke." (Caesar's dialogue) The list of incorporated states: * Shady, incorporating Shady Sands, Vault 15, Junktown Fallout Bible 5 Questions: 14. One thing - what's happened to Junktown? Was it just too little to be it's own state? Or maybe it has managed to survive as an independent enclave inside NCR, a hive of scum and villainy, so to speak. And what kind of folks would live in Glow? After all, that place must still, well, glow, at least somewhat. Ghouls? "Junktown became part of NCR as part of the state of Shady, and it was one of the first provisional states, considering it was one of the first (and most trustworthy) of the Shady Sands trading partners during its early formation. Its alliance with Shady Sands did cause some alarm from the caravans in the Hub, but it didn't hurt the Hub communities any... and the Hub eventually became part of NCR as well." "As for the Glow (or the state of Dayglow), most of the state is actually north and west of the glow, but they are still able to see the Glow from their borders. A number of ghouls are rumored to live there now, as part of the Great Migration from Necropolis - once the ghouls learned of West Tek, they were eager to see if they could scavenge technology from the abandoned center. Some ghouls formed partnerships with scavenging companies from New Adytum and the Hub and have built quite a profitable corporation from their salvage efforts. At least one super mutant, a refugee from the Cathedral, was also rumored to be working with the ghouls and humans in Dayglow.", and other neighboring NCR settlements.NCR history holodisk: "Founded eighty years ago, the NCR is now comprised of the states of Shady, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub, and Dayglow. Approximately 700,000 citizens are pleased to call NCR home." * Los Angeles, incorporating Adytum and other settlements in the Boneyard area. * Hub, incorporating The Hub and other towns. * Maxson, originally including Lost Hills as an independent enclave. The status is unknown, due to the ongoing NCR-Brotherhood war. * Dayglow, incorporating towns south of Angel's Boneyard. Other cities also joined the NCR between 2241 and 2281, as territories or incorporated into existing states (no new states were formed after the initial foundation, with New Vegas and the Mojave being the only prospective territory poised for becoming the sixth state of the union after annexation). * ReddingFallout: New Vegas endings#Slide 27: NCR Rangers Endings 2, 4, 8, & 11 explicitly state that Redding is an NCR territory with seats in the legislature. * Sac-TownThe Courier: "Tell me about Happy Trails Caravan Company." Jed Masterson: "We're a smaller company out of Sac-Town, up in the northern part of the NCR. We run some business through New Reno, there on the "Little Loop." Had a nice run to Salt Lake City, too - but then we lost contact with New Canaan, and that went all to hell." (Jed Masterson's dialogue) Law Civil law As mentioned above, NCR citizens have the right to vote for their representatives to sit in the Congress. Both citizens and non-citizens enjoy the protection of NCR's courts (although courts tend to favor citizens in disputes).The Chosen One: "{142}{}{Tell me about this town.}" Mira: "{148}{}{Name's NCR. Used to be Shady Sands, but after the Master's defeat, Aradesh and the others founded the Republic. Now, NCR sits right on the border. Everything south of here's Republic ruled.}" The Chosen One: "{151}{}{Hmm.}" Mira: "{149}{}{Word of advice. Keep your nose clean in town. Courts aren't too friendly to our types, if you know what I mean. Citizens got more rights than you.}" (Scmira.msg)NCR history holodisk: "The New California Republic is dedicated to bringing peace, security and justice to the people of the great west. NCR's fine police forces constantly patrol and arrest any raiders, cannibals, slavers, and lawless mutants within the country, and the NCR army valiantly protects the borders against outside marauders. To ensure justice and liberty, all citizens have access to NCR's courts and the right to vote for a representative of their choice to sit in the Hall of Congress. In the words of President Tandi "A safe people is a strong people."" Freedom of religion is considered a right within the NCR, as long as the religion is not violent or psychotic. At the same time, the Republic, thanks to Tandi, enforces a strict separation of church and state.Fallout Bible 6: "Religiously - while Aradesh believe in the teachings of Dharma, Tandi always believed in the separation of church and state - and resisted any attempts to canonize the Vault Dweller within the city limits (the statue's fine, but that's it). Both Aradesh and Tandi found politics and religion don't mix, especially when they got more exposure to the people of the Hub and visits from a few well-spoken members of the Followers of the Apocalypse. ''In any event, the NCR allows any non-psychotic religions within their capitol (they are all for freedom of religion, as long as it doesn't involve human sacrifice or dipping people in Vats) and the crosses were just holdovers from Fallout 1 scenery. It is quite likely that the members of Shady Sands were Catholic, but as a general rule, you have to be careful about bringing real world religions into games from a development standpoint - it's worse than profanity in the "Top Ten List of Things People Will Get Up in Arms About." Equality legislation also a prohibition of discrimination based on gender, ethnicity, sexuality, or aforementioned religious beliefs. Mutants are also protected since 2205, but enforcing this part of the law has been spotty. Intellectual property laws have been enacted and remain a source of ongoing controversy, particularly patents. Followers of the Apocalypse are particularly staunch critics of the latter.The Courier: ''"Are the Followers part of the NCR?" Usanagi: "We've worked with them in the past. The NCR became too focused on things like patents and profitability, so the Followers go their own way now. The NCR and the Followers have a cool relationship at the moment. We see them as oppressive, and they view us as anarchists." (Usanagi's dialogue) Immigration laws Immigration into the NCR is open to both humans and mutants, provided they are law-abiding and peaceful. The process is simple. The person in question moves to an NCR territory, presents their claim for immigration, undergo citizenship training, and once his application is processed is granted the status of a Provisional Citizen (PC). Full citizenship is granted shortly afterwards.NCR history holodisk: "All law-abiding and peaceful people, human or mutant, are eligible to become citizens of NCR. To become a citizen all you have to do is move to NCR and present your claim for immigration. After citizenship training and processing your application, you will be notified of your new status as a PC (Provisional Citizen). From there, it's only a short step to full citizenship!" All registered citizens are required to pay any appropriate and associated taxes.Courier: "I got extra troop support for Primm." Hayes: "Yes, I just got word of that. There's a squad of rangers standing by. Sergeant McGee will take over as sheriff and the rangers will be his deputies. This town will be an NCR territory. This means that aside from protection, the citizens will also need to become registered NCR citizens and pay any appropriate and associated taxes." Territories can petition the Republic for annexation. Once the petition is accepted, the NCR grants the town territorial status and establishes a police and army presence in the location to establish the rule of law and eliminate law-breakers. Once this process is completed, the territory can apply for full statehood.NCR history holodisk: "Depending on where your town is located, NCR does accept petitions by villages, towns, bases, city-states, even minor kingdoms for annexation by NCR. Once the petition is accepted, NCR will grant your town territorial status. Once the needed police and army presence is established and any banditry or other lawlessness has been dealt with, your village can apply for full statehood in the NCR. It's that simple!" Between 2241 and 2281, no new territory has been granted full statehood. Ironically, the frontier New Vegas is the closest to becoming the sixth state of the union. Criminal law The Republic dedicates itself to bringing peace, security, and justice to the people within and without their borders. When the NCR can excise rule of law on criminals, it is done so according to the severity of their crimes, with the death penalty being reserved for serious offenses. Notably, murder does not automatically translate to a capital sentence.Known murderers that are serving prison sentences include: Eddie, Meyers, Scrambler, Samuel Cooke, Joe Cobb Punishment for criminals inside NCR proper means serving prison time at any number of correctional facilitiesNew California Republic Correctional Facility and performing manual labor for the NCR's work release program.The Courier: "Powder gangers?" Trudy: "Chain gangs, really. The NCR brought them in from California to work on the rail lines. Problem is, it turns out that giving convicts a bunch of dynamite and blasting powder isn't the best idea. Was a big escape not too long ago. Some of 'em stuck together so they could make trouble. That's what we're dealing with now." (Trudy's dialogue)The Courier: "What can you tell me about the prison?" Eddie: "The NCR called it a "work-release" prison. We lucky prisoners got the privilege of fixing up the rail lines and blasting rock for new lines. They got sloppy, though. Some of us managed to hide away some dynamite, and look who's in charge now." (Eddie's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) However, outside the NCR's territory and entering into the Mojave Wasteland is a different story. The NCR Army isn't keen on peacekeeping activities and usually swiftly punishes crimes committed in around New Vegas with death.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hints: "The NCR's military doesn't like being in the role of "peace-keeper". Crimes across the Mojave are typically punished by death." Part of this includes the setting of bounties and delegating the responsibly of capture to able civilians that can bring in criminals that have eluded NCR lawmen or military.The Courier: "Does the NCR usually offer bounties on people?" Gorobets: "If they've proven hard to kill, yes. Whatever it takes to get the job done, even if means hiring help from outside the military." (Gorobets' dialogue) At least for the military, bounties require proof in the form of an intact head; anything less conclusive results in a fraction of the bounty being rewarded.The Courier: "Anything else I need to know?" Dhatri: "One more thing. If you want the full reward, you need to bring me a recognizable head. My superiors need proof they're gone. That means no headshots. No decapitations 'til after they're dead. And no damage to the face. If you want to be safe, aim for the chest. You bring me a head that looks like a rotten tomato, people will be doubting, and I won't be authorized to pay the entire bounty. Good luck to you. And don't get careless." (Dhatri's dialogue) Common municipal laws in the NCR boil down to: * a ban on slavery, gambling, and prostitutionThe Chosen One: "{106}{}{I'm new to NCR. What can you tell me about your town?}" Karl: "{114}{}{This is NCR, capitol of the New California Republic. Population 3000 and growing. No slavery, no gambling, no drugs. President is Mrs. Tandi, my boss is Sheriff Dumont. That answer your questions?}" (Sckarl.msg)Sssign.msgFallout Bible 6, New California RepublicThe Chosen One: "{115}{}{Tell me about NCR}" Buster: "{125}{}{New California Republic - that's what it is. President Tandi and the bunch say they're trying to rebuild the old days; I figure they're just trying to grab whatever they can. Hell, I got no complaint with them - the old days is all before my time. They're kind of a prissy bunch, though - don't like slaves, gambling, whatnot. That's why I set up out here. Don't like rules - never have.}" (Scbuster.msg)Captain Parker: "Keith! In the name of the NCR, I'm placing you under arrest for illicit gambling and the sale of unlicensed chems." Keith: "Fuck you man, I ain't going nowhere with you." Parker: "Come quietly now, I don't want to have to hurt you." Keith: "Why don't you go cry to your wife, then - oh that's right! She left your worthless stinking ass!" Parker: "You son of a bitch!" (Keith's and Parker's dialogue)The Courier: "I've got proof that Keith is selling drugs and using marked cards." Captain Parker: "Drugs crooked gambling? Can't say I'm surprised. Here, you've earned this. I'm going to go take Keith into custody. If you're interested in a little extra pay, I wouldn't mind the back-up." (Parker's dialogue) * a ban on open carry of weapons (although concealed carry is permitted) * a ban on public drunkenness or drug useKarl: "{113}{}{Look, take my advice - get your friends to take you home so you can sleep it off. Drunk in public's a crime here.}" (Sckarl.msg) Although they are rigidly enforced in major NCR population centers, they tend to become more relaxed on the frontier. On the road, bylaws of the Republic allow for dismissing caravan members suspected of theft without pay.Nording: "{104}{}{Uh, there were some things missing from the caravan. NCR bylaws don't allow me to pay a thief. Sorry.}" (RCNORD.MSG) Military law This same rule of law also applies to prisoners of war. With laws enacted during President Tandi's administration, the NCR recognizes the rights of prisoners of war and approaches their care humanely and free from abuse. Most officers find these laws to be constricting,The Courier: "Why don't you just beat your prisoner senseless?" Carrie Boyd: "I like the way you think. Have I said that yet? Problem is that the NCR frowns on using that sort of tactic. There are some restrictions still in place from President Tandi's administration. But here's my favorite thing about you - you're not the NCR. Plus, for all this guy knows, you're completely insane. That's a winning combination." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) but resourceful officers find ways around it by employing the service of outside consultants.Carrie Boyd: "You did well. I don't know how you did it without putting a scratch on him, and I'm a little disappointed personally, but it saved the NCR some face. And it could save us more than that when all is said and done. I'm gonna talk to some people when we're through here. This is about double the standard fee we'd give a "consultant," but from what I saw, you're more of an artist. So think of this as your commission." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) Laws pertaining to soldiers are quite severe. Cowardice before the enemy, especially desertion, is punished with death by hangingFallout: New Vegas endings: "The Misfits' laziness caught up with them when the Legion attacked Camp Golf. Those who weren't killed in the attack attempted to flee, but were caught at Mojave Outpost, court-martialed, and hanged from the ranger monument." or to be shot on sight.The Courier: "I imagine the NCR doesn't deal with deserters kindly." Layla: "Yeah, if we see the NCR, they'll be waiting for us with a bullet to the brain pan. So what are we supposed to do, just run?" (Layla's dialogue) Dishonorable conduct usually leads to a court-martial and may result in execution by firing squad for particularly severe crimes.Fallout: New Vegas endings: "Driven into a frenzy by their use of psycho, The Misfits inflicted heavy casualties on the Legion during the defense of Camp Golf. At first they were commended for their valor, but eventually, desperate for more of the chem, they turned on travelers in Outer Vegas. For their dishonorable conduct, the NCR court-martialed and executed them by firing squad." Internal conflicts In theory, this is a sound and well-balanced system, but in practice, every state tries to assert its independence and work towards furthering its own agenda. There is much friction between the states of Hub and Shady Sands, usually related to trade rights and caravan routes. Significant pressure is exerted on the political and economic direction of the NCR by a variety of private interests; in particular, the brahmin barons whose wealth gives them great influence at the ballot box and whose needs are often placed first by officials seeking support in their political ambitions. With the armed forces, the Gun Runners gain special dispensation and influence as they are the primary contributor to NCR's weapon arsenal.Terminal, Gun Runner TariffThe Courier: "Tell me about the Gun Runners." Alexander: "The Gun Runners have been putting rapid-fire death-dealing in the hands of anyone who needed to defend himself for over a century. We're the NCR's #1 supplier of weapons and ammunition. You might call us an unofficial branch of the army." (Alexander's dialogue) Elsewhere, monopolies like the Crimson Caravan and similar trading families dominate the trade routes and use their wealth to gain influence with the NCR government and extort large amounts of money. Smaller competitors who are unable to compete with both the larger competition as well as the high taxes are inevitably muscled out.Fallout Bible 6: New California Republic The president is the biggest factor in deciding on the course the Republic should take. For example, under Tandi (who served over ten terms as President; something Caesar mocks as indicative of monarchy, rather than democracy),The Courier: "What do you think of the NCR?" Caesar: "Do you want my opinion as a former citizen, or future conqueror? As a young man I was taught to venerate Did you know her Presidency lasted 52 years? And that her father, Aradesh, was the Republic's first President? Does that sound like democracy to you, or a hereditary dictatorship?" The Courier: "President Tandi was voted into office each time." Caesar: "Because the council didn't dare oppose her. She was too popular. She had the people's love. So things ran smoothly, more or less. And as soon as she was gone, as soon as there really could be "democracy" - what happened then? Ever since losing its queen, the NCR has been weaker, more diffuse. Democracy has been its weakness, not its strength." The Courier: "How is the NCR weak?" Caesar: "Greed runs rampant. The government is corrupt, accepting bribes from Brahmin barons and landowners, to the detriment of citizens. The NCR is a loose conglomerate of individuals looking out for themselves. It's lost virtue. No one cares about the collective, the greater good. It's not built to last. I'm just hastening the inevitable." The Courier: "Surely, the NCR is a powerful foe?" Caesar: "Of course. The most powerful my Legion has faced. Also the first to which I am . Until now, every tribe I've conquered has been so backwards and stunted, enslavement has been a gift bestowed upon them. My conquest of the Mojave will be a glorious triumph, marking the transition of the Legion from a basically nomadic tribe to a genuine empire. Just as my namesake campaigned in Gaul before he crossed the Rubicon, so have I campaigned, and will cross the Colorado." (Caesar's dialogue) the NCR has grown substantially, focusing efforts on rebuilding the pre-War infrastructure and restarting technological development, while under Aaron Kimball, the NCR became more imperialistic and expansive, overextending itself in the process thanks in no small part to General Oliver's incompetence and bureaucratic red tape.The Courier: "How does spreading false intel help anything?" Hanlon: " It's been so many years that people forget about it. Conscription brings in fresh troops to die here every month. Like it's routine. Patrol the whole length of the Colorado for hundreds of miles? Holding this dam. " (Hanlon's dialogue) Military Subordinated to the President and the Congress, the military of the Republic is one of its most distinguishing elements. The core component, the Army, has between tens and hundreds of thousands of servicemen,The Courier: "What do you think of the NCR?" Veronica Santangelo: "I'm worried they'll be the death of the Brotherhood. They take what they want. We defend our interests to the death. But there's a handful of us and tens or hundreds of thousands of them. So it's not going to end well. Last time we clashed we lost a lot of people. Retreated to our bunker. Now we're afraid to even move around during the day." (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) either volunteers or draftees, organized into divisions and battalions, equipped with standardized weapons and armor, and with varying degrees of training and competence.Fallout: New Vegas loading screens: "Troopers are volunteer and conscripted forces in NCR's military. They vary widely in devotion, experience, and even in basic equipment. What they lack in consistency they make up for in numbers." They are the proverbial sledgehammer, a tool used to crush enemies of the Republic and build order in the lands under the Republic's control, and a shield, protecting the Republic from harm that may come from its numerous enemies, such as the Caesar's Legion. Supported by the industrial might of the Republic and unique technologies reclaimed by the Republic (like Vertibirds confiscated from the Enclave), they are the foundation of the security policy of the Republic. On the civilian side of the spectrum lie marshals and police formations, responsible for enforcing the law of the Republic within the territory of the NCR. The special formations of the NCR military are the scalpel to the Army's sledgehammer. The premier unit are the New California Republic Rangers,Fallout: New Vegas loading screens: "The New California Republic Rangers are volunteer elite special forces renowned as much for their shrewd reconnaissance capabilities as their bravery and combat prowess." who grew out of a paramilitary abolitionist militia dedicated to the eradication of slavery in New California. They have grown into one of the most professional and deadly military outfits in the wastes and were folded under the military command of the Republic's military. Commonly respected for their valor and skill in battle, the Rangers are folk heroes and enjoy an unblemished, heroic reputation and access to top of the line weapons and armor, often coming from recovered and restored pre-War goods. Notably, the Republic practices what it preaches and the military, like society, makes no distinction between the genders when it comes to serving in the military. Super mutants and ghouls are also known to serve in the elite Rangers, but none are known to enter service in the regular Army. However, under the Kimball administration, the egalitarian aspects of military service have eroded somewhat with many believing nepotism and favoritism has taken hold in many aspects of military life. Foreign relations Many people in the western wastelands have mixed feelings about the NCR. Some people strongly support the Republic's goals of spreading democracy and the rule of law, and others vehemently oppose their methods of "controlling" everything they come into contact with. With wastelanders who were used to having no more than a mayor or sheriff now suddenly being part of a complex political structure and having to pay taxes, some view it as a loss of the frontier lifestyles that once defined them. As the NCR's power and territory grew, it made progressively stronger enemies who would test the resolve of the Republic. Under President Tandi, the NCR made slow but sustainable territorial expansion, allowing towns and other small communities, who were impressed by the principles of the NCR, to join of their own volition. While defending their borders from hostile raiders like the once legendary Vipers and Jackals, who would be ravaged by the NCR's military until they became broken shadows of their former glory. Eventually taming southern California, these achievements would garner such respect for President Tandi that the people would come to adore her, and tribals outside the NCR's borders would refer to her as the "Great Mother". Viewing the NCR's growth and success as a threat to their already stagnating power and influence, the Brotherhood of Steel would launch a military campaign with the goal of pacifying the NCR and asserting its dominance over the wasteland and its technology. The NCR would ultimately prevail and force the Brotherhood into retreat and hiding. The NCR had defeated their strongest opponent yet. After the death of President Tandi, her successors would gradually change the direction of the NCR. Rapidly expanding the Republic's borders in every direction in a more imperialistic fashion, they sacrificed some of the NCR's principles and moral high ground in the process. Tribals that once revered the "Great Mother" began to become "domesticated" as the Republic sweeps through tribal lands.The Courier: "Your mother was a tribal?" Rose of Sharon Cassidy: "You know, like one of the tribes from the East - we got 'em out West, too. NCR's herding 'em up, though, domesticating them. Mom was from East of the Colorado, though, not sure what tribe. Was before the time Caesar rounded them up, made them Legion. She walked a hell of a way until she crossed paths with my Dad and he convinced her to stop walking. And lucky for me, he was a horny old bastard." (Rose of Sharon Cassidy's dialogue) Under President Aaron Kimball, the NCR's expansion has led it to the Mojave Wasteland, where it would encounter the impressive city of New Vegas, and the even more promising Hoover Dam. However it would also encounter its greatest enemy to date, Caesar's Legion, across the Colorado River. The NCR initially had great success in the Mojave Wasteland, setting up bases and an embassy on The Strip. The front line of the new conflict between the NCR and Caesar's Legion moved towards the Colorado River. The Legion attacked the NCR with its full strength during the First Battle of Hoover Dam. The NCR was forced to retreat, but lured the Legion into a trap at Boulder City and was able to retake the Dam. After their defeat, the Legion regularly conducted raids on the west side of the Colorado, even creating permanent bases at Cottonwood Cove and sacking towns like Nipton and Nelson with little response from the NCR. Known wars and military conflicts which the NCR was involved: * NCR-Enclave War * NCR-Brotherhood War * NCR-Great Khan War * NCR-Legion War * NCR-Raiders War Technology Overall, the Republic can be readily described as the most advanced entity in the post-nuclear North America. While smaller organizations do possess more advanced weapons, armor, or tools (like the Enclave, Brotherhood of Steel, or the Shi), no one can rival the Republic's agriculture, industry, economy, and military, with the sole exceptions of the Caesar's Legion or pre-War Brotherhood of Steel. The keystone of the Republic's economic might are its brahmin herds and arable land, painstakingly re-cultivated with primitive tools they had at their disposal. Aided strongly by the Followers of the Apocalypse, the Republic thrived. When the shift in foreign policy occurred with Kimball's election, the relations soured and the Republic eventually lost the Followers' support. However, disillusioned Followers flocked to the government and formed the Office of Science and Industry in 2275, becoming a dedicated, NCR-aligned research and development house. By 2281, their achievements include implementing computer simulations to aid with agricultural planning and cultivation,The Courier: "Trent Bascom says he's not getting his full allotment of water." Romanowski: "The Office of Science and Industry has carefully calculated the amount of water needed for these crops. The whole thing is handled by computer. Besides, most of these crops look fine to me. If the farmers can't handle the job, they shouldn't have signed up in the first place. If there really is a problem, they can take it up with Lieutenant Boyd at McCarran. Farming isn't my department." (Romanowski's dialogue) maximizing the output of Hoover Dam and restoring the power grid between the Mojave and Shady Sands,The Courier: "Are you a scientist?" Angela Williams: "I know I don't sound the part. Get raised by brahmin ranchers, and you never lose the twang. Drives Hildern crazy. But I know every inch of the power grid from Hoover Dam to Shady Sands. That's what we do here - try to optimize the power output from the Dam. Some of the others are working on an agricultural project, but... truth be told, they aren't making much progress. Not yet, anyway." (Angela Williams' dialogue) and even begin developing solutions for a famine projected to affect the Republic in 2281.The Courier: "NCR has a food shortage?" Thomas Hildern: "Not yet. But our government understands the value of proactive thought. Our studies project an imbalance between production and consumption. " (Thomas Hildern's dialogue) However, the technology is not limited to just agriculture. The Hoover Dam powers every city and major settlement in New California,The Courier: "What can you tell me about Hoover Dam?" Cassandra Moore: "It's of immense strategic value to the NCR. Hoover Dam sends enough electricity west to light every city and major settlement. It's moderately defensible, with a single point of entry on the east side. To get to the power plants below, the enemy has to cross the entire top. The Legion's tried to cross the water on a few occasions, but slow-moving boats make easy targets for sharpshooters." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) while the OSI continues to (re)develop and implement new technologies in fields such as medicine, engineering, and biology.The Courier: "Tell me more about the OSI." Thomas Hildern: "The Office of Science and Industry. That's a rather expansive topic. I could talk for hours, but I'm sure I'd bore you. Suffice to say, we are the leading edge of the NCR. Our work focuses on practical matters. Medicine, engineering, biology. The Dam, for instance. OSI routes its energy supply to our cities in the west. That's only one responsibility of this office." (Thomas Hildern's dialogue) Building on the strong infrastructure built during the 52 years of President Tandi's rule, which includes roads, railways, transportation, manufacturing, forts, and more, the OSI increasing the NCR's technological advantage over its competitors.Fallout Bible 6: "Although nearly hitting a hundred years of age, Tandi has done more to unite the people of the wastes than any other leader born from the ashes of the Great War, and she is revered as a saint and even a "Great Mother" by some of the tribals outside of the Republic territories. Tandi's State of the Republic messages were famous for inspiring countless people to join the "service" and rebuild civilization. Under her rule, the republic has grown, and she has focused efforts on rebuilding the pre-war infrastructure to support the growing population, finding new forms of transportation and manufacturing, clearing roadways and rail lines, building forts, fostering caravans and trade in the republic (and with other territories), and dealing with threats swiftly and efficiently. In all her years, she has never forgotten her roots in the small village of Fallout 1, and she has always strived to put the welfare of the common man above the wheels of progress. When people talk about "good people," Tandi's good people." That edge is nothing if not immense: By 2281, the Republic's powerful merchant companies have access to facilities and materials allowing them to manufacture standardized armaments, weapons, and ammunition to fully outfit the largest standing army in the wasteland, to the point of different companies actively competing with each other for supply contracts (such as the Crimson Caravan and Far Go Traders) or even considered an unofficial branch of the Army (the Gun Runners).The Courier: "Tell me about the Gun Runners." Alexander: "The Gun Runners have been putting rapid-fire death-dealing in the hands of anyone who needed to defend himself for over a century. We're the NCR's #1 supplier of weapons and ammunition. You might call us an unofficial branch of the army." (Alexander's dialogue) Advanced technologies are also harnessed by the Republic for the benefit of its citizens. Other advanced technologies utilized by the Republic include satellite communications,Satellite antennae are used at Camp Golf and the Mojave Outpost power armor taken from the Brotherhood,NCR salvaged power armorThe Courier: "Tell me about the heavy troopers." Hanlon: "They have the best equipment the NCR can get its hands on, power armor salvaged from our war with the Brotherhood. Techs strip out the joint servos so you don't need special training to wear it. It feels like you're carrying a Brahmin on your back, but it can take a heck of a lot of punishment." (Hanlon's dialogue)Todd: " " (Todd's dialogue) and even Global Positioning System satellites.Restoring HopeThe Courier: "I wanted to check on the troopers sent from Camp Forlorn Hope." Haggerty: "Yeah, they were here a while ago. Gave them all I could, which wasn't much. But as many problems as we're having here, I know they've got it worse. I've seen soldiers get assigned there. It's like they got told they were gonna die. I wouldn't wish it on anybody. If you're trying to track them down, we put a GPS marker in the supply crate. You can track it with your Pip-Boy. Good luck." (Haggerty's dialogue) Of note is also the Republic's ability to construct concrete bunkers on vital frontlines, such as the Colorado River.The Courier: "What's the concrete used for?" Ike: "The NCR has been constructing bunkers up and down the river. From what I've heard, it's a little late for that. Travelers over at the 188 - just up the road - said that the Legion has overrun a couple of towns to the south." (Ike's dialogue) Infrastructure is also a prominent success of the NCR's technology, as the republic is known to have used railroadsPowder Gangers and uses refurbished Vertibirds salvaged from its war with the Brotherhood of Steel. One example of this is Bear Force One, the vehicle that Aaron Kimball arrives in to make his speech at the Hoover Dam in 2281. Notable members (by rank) Interactions with the player character ''Fallout: New Vegas'' endings Appearances The New California Republic was first mentioned in the Fallout end cutscenes for Shady Sands and it first appeared in Fallout 2, and was to appear again in the canceled Van Buren project. In Fallout 3, it is mentioned in a terminal of the Citadel. It appears once more in Fallout: New Vegas as one of the major factions fighting over the control of the Mojave Wasteland. It also appears in ''Lonesome Road'' and is mentioned in Dead Money, Honest Hearts, and ''Old World Blues'' by various characters. In Fallout 4, it is mentioned in Kellogg's memories and in the Mysterious Stranger casefile. Behind the scenes * In Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible 6, a version of the NCR flag with a one-headed bear, based on the old flag of the California Republic, is shown. It is inconsistent with Fallout 2, where a two-headed bear can be clearly seen. The flag seen in Fallout: New Vegas is a combination of both versions, as it shows a two-headed bear, but the rest of the flag looks like it does in the Fallout Bible. * Follows-Chalk believes that the NCR is a tribe called "Enseeyar," also calling them "The Sunset People." * Ulysses is one of only a few in the wasteland who knows of the NCR flag's Old World origins; he will remark to an NCR-affiliated Courier that the bear featured on the flag "had one head back then... better off for it." He also observes of the NCR, "They have an idea of trying to do what's right, never quite getting there." * Caesar, founder of NCR's sworn enemies Caesar's Legion, once lived near the Boneyard, which would eventually become one of the states within the NCR. * Much of the NCR's propaganda (viewable below) is inspired by that of the Allies from World War II. * Unlike the pre-War United States, an NCR president has no limit on the amount of time he or she may serve. One can serve consecutively until death or be voted out by the People. ** Judging from Wendell Peterson and Joanna Tibbett's years, a single standard presidential term in the NCR is typically 4 to 5 years. * The New California Republic evidently found pre-War recordings of "Hail to the Chief," as the former anthem of the President of the United States is used for NCR President Aaron Kimball when he arrives at the Hoover Dam in 2281. * A radio broadcast announcing the formation of the Republic in 2189 can be heard in one of Kellogg's early memories in the quest Dangerous Minds. * The NCR derives its name from the state of California and the unrecognized breakaway state that preceded it, the California Republic. * The flag of the New California Republic in 2241 resembles the flag of the state of California, with the only difference being the bear's second head and the letters "NCR" being written on it. The resemblance is even greater on the 2281 flag, which is near identical in layout to the pre-War flag, except for the bear's second head and the addition of the word "new" in front of "California Republic." Gallery Miscellaneous Fo2 NCR Flag.png|The NCR Flag in 2241 Propaganda posters from the NCR featured in Fallout: New Vegas NCRPropaganda1.png NCRPropaganda2.png NCRPropaganda3.png NCRPropaganda4.png NCRPropaganda5.png NCRPropaganda6.png NCRPropaganda7.png NCRPropaganda8.png References Category:New California Republic Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Van Buren factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Dead Money mentioned-only factions‎ Category:Honest Hearts mentioned-only factions‎ Category:Lonesome Road mentioned-only factions‎ Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only factions Category:Fallout Bible factions Category:Post-War sovereign states Category:All Roads factions bg:Нова Калифорния Република de:Republik Neukalifornien es:República de Nueva California fi:New California Republic fr:République de Nouvelle Californie it:Repubblica della Nuova California nl:New California Republic pl:Republika Nowej Kalifornii pt:New California Republic ru:Новая Калифорнийская Республика uk:Нова Каліфорнійська Республіка zh:新加利福尼亚共和国